


Bakaliowa sułtanka

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Z kanonu wiadomo, że Zosię kupił kupiec bakalii dla swego syna i że "nowy właściciel pokochał ją i do godności małżonki podniósł". Co na to Zosia?
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Bakaliowa sułtanka

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję na Mirriel w 2017. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wtedy nie przerzuciłam. Skutek jest taki, że na AO3 najpierw zawisło tłumaczenie autorstwa Nibi: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060652 a dopiero potem oryginał.

– To musiały być jakieś czary – powiedział Selim, bawiąc się włosami Zosi. – Musiałaś rzucić na mnie urok.  
– Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła – zaprzeczyła kobieta.  
Rzekła to z rzadką u siebie żywością i śmiałością, ale też ukrzywdzona niewinność przez nią przemawiała. Zosia, dawniej Boska, nie wezwałaby diabła, nie umiałaby. Wszak nawet złorzeczyć nie potrafiła.  
– Prawda. Nie musiałaś – zgodził się Selim. – Nie potrzebowałaś, twój własny urok wystarczył. Jesteś słodsza niż daktyle.  
Uśmiechnęła się, rada z pochwały, choć o czym innym myślała. Nie rzuciła czarów na Selima, ale wyrzucała sobie grzech, tę słodycz właśnie, która z bojaźni wypływała. Wiedziała dobrze, że nie tak powinna się zachować rycerska córka z sarmackiego rodu, którą Tatar porwał i sprzedał Turczynowi, w dodatku podłego stanu, nie łasić się do tego, kto hańbił, kiedy jednak syn kupca bakalii zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy i spojrzał na nią ciepło, i łagodnie przemawiał, nieszczęsna pomyślała, że oto z piekła Azjowego namiotu trafiła do raju, i zamarzyło jej się, by na zawsze już tak zostało, i już pierwszego dnia zrobiła wszystko, by się mu przypodobać. Wstyd i hańba. Cóż jednak mogła zrobić innego i na co mieć nadzieję? Nowowiejski jej nie znajdzie, a choćby i nawet, Azja odebrał jej wszystko, co Adamowi dać mogła, pohańbił ją i splugawił. Nie śmiałaby na niego patrzeć.  
– A jednak to niebezpieczne – ciągnął dalej Selim, obsypując pocałunkami jej białe ciało. – Padyszach Sulejman Prawodawca też zaślubił brankę z twojego kraju. Powiadają, że pokochał ją tak mocno, że to ona rządziła imperium. Pokochał ją, jak ja ciebie. Powinienem się ciebie strzec, gołąbeczko, i trzymać cię w klatce, bo jeśli nie, dokąd mnie zaprowadzisz?  
Syn kupca mówił czule i był łagodnego ducha, wszelkie groźby, jakie wypowiadał, były tylko żartem, Zosia wiedziała to dobrze. Coś jednak było w tureckiej urodzie, jakiś rys drapieżności jak u stepowych wilków, co przypominało jej Azję i nie pozwalało do końca uwierzyć w zwycięstwo. Kazało mieć się na baczności i obłaskawiać wciąż na nowo.  
– Zaprowadzę cię tylko do przyjemności – powiedziała Zosia, płoniąc się, mimo że lata minęły i nauczyła się nie tylko wymawiać te słowa, ale i, Boże odpuść, w samej czynności znalazła niejakie upodobanie. – Właśnie po to tu jestem.


End file.
